


Безотказная дружба

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс Поттер ни в чем и никогда не отказывал своему другу. Пока был жив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безотказная дружба

— Почему я не могу тебе отказать?! — Джеймс Поттер, одиннадцатилетний отпрыск родовитого семейства в недоумении пожимает плечами и улыбается. В следующее мгновение он шепчет «Вингардиум Левиоса!» и склянка с чернилами зависает в полуметре над головой черноволосого слизеринского первокурсника. «Мистер Поттер!» — Неожиданный оклик профессора Флитвика заставляет Джеймса притворно вздрогнуть и отвернуться от зачарованной чернильницы, которая незамедлительно обрушивается всем своим содержимым прямо на голову ничего не подозревающего ученика. Густые черные капли стекают по его недоумевающему лицу. Аудитория наполняется смехом, писклявый голос учителя тонет в нем, как и злобное шипение обиженного.

— А с другой стороны, как еще заставить этого неряху принять душ? — После этих слов, задумчиво и будто самому себе произнесенных Сириусом Блэком, Джеймс Поттер сгибается пополам от якобы раздирающего его хохота.

— Поттер, ты — болван! Блэк командует тобой, а ты и рад стараться! — гневный возглас девочки с ярко-рыжими волосами заставляет нашаливших мальчишек на миг замереть, но затем рождает новый приступ смеха, сквозь который Джеймсу едва удается произнести:

— Посмотрите-ка, Снейп приехал в школу с мамочкой!

— Ууу, маменькин сынок! — подхватывает еще чей-то голос.

— Нюнчик! — констатирует Сириус.

— О! Нюнчик! — вторит ему Джеймс и снова хохочет.

 

* * *  
— Почему я не могу тебе отказать?! — смеется Джеймс, глядя в сияющие от восторга глаза Сириуса и, вскочив на школьную метлу, несется в сторону Дракучей Ивы. «Эге-гей!», кричит он, потому что ему страшно, но разве мог он спасовать и отказаться принести на поле случайно заброшенный Сириусом и застрявший в ветках психованной дубины квоффл?

— Поттер, ты — идиот! — Рыжая Лили увязывается следом. — Блэк нарочно зашвырнул туда мяч, а ты, как собачонка, бросился за ним по первому его приказу!

Джеймс на мгновение останавливается и смотрит на нее с внимательным недоумением. В этот момент к ним подлетает Сириус.

— Что такого Эванс тебе сказала, что ты остановился и теперь смотришь на нее так, будто она нанюхалась «Бородавочного порошка»?

— Она сказала, что ты обращаешься со мной, как с собакой!

— Ладно уж, — Сириус легко толкает друга в плечо, — тебя должно радовать, что она не сказала тебе: «Ну и олень же ты, Поттер!»

Мальчишки вдруг начинают хохотать и, оставив Лили недоумевать в одиночестве, вместе летят к Дракучей Иве, делают вокруг нее несколько кругов и, (о, чудо!) дерево замирает! И вот уже Джеймс и Сириус летят обратно на поле для квиддича, под мышкой у Поттера мяч, пятикурсники аплодируют смельчакам, мальчишки свистят и улюлюкают, девочки смотрят с восхищением, а Блэк ерошит волосы Поттера и приговаривает: «Молодец, молодец, Джеймс, хороший мальчик!».

 

* * *  
— Почему я не могу тебе отказать?! — шепчет Джеймс дрожащим от возбуждения голосом. Они с Сириусом так тесно прижимаются друг к другу, что слышат, как стучат их сердца.

— На «раз, два, три», понял? — еле сдерживаясь и, пожалуй, чуть громче, чем следовало бы, говорит Сириус, отчего вдруг веселое и беззаботное щебетание девчонок затихает и голос Сириуса теперь уже звучит, как гром среди женской ванной комнаты: «Раз, два, три!». Мальчишки сдергивают с себя мантию-невидимку и с криком начинают носиться по ванной, шлепая и пощипывая визжащих девчонок, уворачиваясь от ударов мочалками и стараясь не упасть на скользком от мыльной пены полу.

— Спасибо, что вытащил меня с отработки, Бродяга! Это рай, Сириус, это рай, мать твою! — орет, что есть мочи, Джеймс.

— Не поминай ее в сей светлый час, Сохатый! Ты ведь знаешь, что одна только мысль о ней способна сделать импотентом любого жеребца! Ой, что ты делаешь, Эванс?!

— Какой же ты придурок, Поттер! Ведь директор теперь узнает, что тебя не было на отработке у мадам Помфри, и, прогуляв ее по просьбе Блэка, ты заслужил наказание еще на неделю! Блэк манипулирует тобой, а ты и рад стараться! — Лили стоит обернутая полотенцем, с палочкой в руках, и насмешливо смотрит на мокрого и озадаченного Джеймса.

— Не в этот раз, милая, — Сириус достает из кармана чуть намокший пергамент.

— Что это? — с интересом спрашивает Джеймс.

— Твое досрочное освобождение от наказания за прилежную работу от мадам Помфри, — с легкой долей высокомерия Сириус показывает Лили свиток пергамента. — Пойдем отсюда, дружище! Простите, дамы, продолжайте свои водные процедуры!

Сириус с Джеймсом покидают ванную девочек под общий гул недовольных голосов.

— Ну и дура же ты, Эванс! — досадно сморщив носик, говорит Мэри Сью, — Блэк с Поттером были у нас в руках, а ты!.. Дура и есть!

«Точно, точно!» — доносится со всех сторон. Спустя минуту ванная пустеет и Лили остается в полном одиночестве.

 

* * *  
— Почему я не могу тебе отказать, Бродяга?! Да, я согласен, нам надо пожениться! Лили, ты готова стать миссис Поттер? — Джеймс поворачивается к Лили, он слегка навеселе, широко улыбается, и только едва заметный румянец на его щеках говорит о том, что в глубине души он взволнован.

— Какой же ты хам, Поттер! Я же слышала, что это Блэк разводит тебя "на "слабо", — а ты и купился!

— Ты несправедлива, Лили, крошка! Просто сил моих больше нет видеть, как мой лучший друг страдает без тебя, это ведь сказывается и на наших с ним... отношениях. Так что, позволь теперь и тебе сказать, — выходи за Сохатого, хотя бы потому, что ты не сможешь мне отказать. — Сириус смотрит на Лили с такой нежностью и с такой надеждой, что она невольно улыбается ему и понимает, что отказать им она действительно не в силах.

— Эге-гей, приятель, я знал, что всегда и во всем могу на тебя положиться! — Джеймс обнимает Лили.

— Не сглазь! — улыбается ему Сириус. Наконец-то они счастливы. Все они счастливы.

 

* * *  
— Твою мать, Джеймс!!! Почему ты не смог мне отказать?! Почему ты не послушал Дамблдора, сукин ты сын?! Какого хера я доверил тебя этой твари, этой мерзкой крысе?! Поттер, вставай, шутник ты гребаный, Гарри же плачет! Да где же эта рыжая дура?! Эванс, эй, Эванс! Сука! Ну скажи мне, скажи, что это я виноват во всем, только скажи уже хоть что-нибудь! Вставай, Поттер, живи, слышишь?! Ты не можешь мне отказать, бля, не можешь, ты же мой друг!..

Джеймс действительно не может ему отказать. Он мертв.


End file.
